My Undertale Oc's
by RisingDawn66
Summary: Hello these are my Undertale Oc's I hope you like them
1. Alex Bio

Alex Dreemurr

Species: human and monster

Origin: reincarnation, born as human with monster like soul (aka white human soul)

Age: 15

Height: 4"9'

Looks: dark brown shoulder length hair, brown eyes, orange hoodie with red stripes, black stretchy pants, black winter boots.

Personality: happy, shy, friendly, if threatened or hurt he would start trembling in fear but overall a very good child.

Likes: people that accept him for who he is, people who are nice

Dislikes: people that make fun of him and laugh at him, people that are mean to others

 **Origin backstory:** in the monster kingdom there was the first fallen human, Chara. But Chara wasn't alone they fell with their friend Alex who was a normal human child at the time. Alex had a caring family on the surface. Alex and Chara were messing around at Mount Ebott when Alex tripped and fell on Chara sending them down the hole. They landed with a hard thud Chara being the one that landed on bottom knowing Alex would've gotten hurt otherwise. As the story goes they were found by Asriel and taken to Asgore and Toriel. The two of them were raised as Dreemurrs and all was good. Until Charas plan to destroy humanity since everyone on the surface called him a monster and hated him, everyone but Alex. Alex understood Chara and always spent time with him. Chara not wanting to hurt Alex's feelings told him they wanted to make peace with humans to free monsters, and Alex believed him. So Chara killed themselves and Asriel absorbed their soul. They went to the surface as Alex followed. When they got to the village Alex was so upset when the people attacked Chara and Asriel. Alex cried as he watched them leave back to the mountain wanting to follow but the others grabbed him and held him back. That's when his misery started. Everyday everyone would make fun of him and laugh at him for liking the monsters. Then they started beating him up for it laughing at him more. "Monster lover" "freak" "disgusting" these were among the things they would say, but one day they went too far. Alex was at the flower bed in the center of the village as a group approached him. They grabbed Alex holding a jar in their hands with smirks. "Hey Alex we thought since you loved monsters so much you'd want to become one" the one holding the jar said and opened it as the jar was filled with monster dust. Alex's eyes go wide wondering how they got it, but remembered that Asriel was dripping dust as he went back to Mount Ebott hurt. They had scooped up the dust and kept in a jar. Soon the other two holding Alex pushed him to his knees, the one holding the jar smirked taking a handful as the others held Alex's mouth open. The human soon shoved the dust into Alex's mouth making him swallow it tears rolling down his cheeks as he coughed harshly being pushed onto the ground. Alex's soul appeared as it turned white and went upside down. Alex laid there sobbing loudly as the others watched laughing loudly, "now you're a real monster boy" "freak" "yeah you're one of them now freak". They said these things laughing as he ran home, but when Alex's parents found out they were disgusted. Alex cries as his parents stopped caring for him the bullying got worse and worse with each passing day. One day it was just too much for Alex as he went to Mount Ebott and jumped. On his way down his took off his defense stuff and dropped it as he fell. There wasn't a flower bed at the bottom though as he hit hard ground. His HP went down fast as he soon had zero HP, but his body lingered since he had a human body. Asriel or Flowey found him and quickly informed Toriel. When she heard she ran to him gasping as she cried picking up Alex's body seeing it beaten and bruised. Upon seeing his soul lingering she ran to doctor Gaster since he was still around. Gaster seeing his monster soul still lingering quickly grabbed an extraction jar and tried to extract his soul, but in the process of doing this his body turned to dust and his soul disappeared as Gaster was too late. Gaster went to the place where Alex fell and found his defense stuff laying on the ground he knew Alex would have survived if he kept it on so Gaster said it was suicide.

 **Backstory:** Alex was born as a normal child being reincarnated though his soul was white like a monster but upright like a human. Upon seeing this his mother cried as his father and two older brothers were angry. Alex grew up being bullied he was only loved and accepted by his mother, Frisk, and Frisks family. On one fateful day though Alex was in the car with his mother going home after spending time with Frisk when they crashed. Alex's mom died on impact, but Alex survived. Alex was soon hated after that "curse" "evil" "monster!" Everyone said. Alex was soon abused his father and two older brothers beat him saying that he should've died instead of his mother. Alex was abused and hated as Frisk and their family was the only one that still cared about him. One day though Alex went to Frisks house, but they told him Frisk went to Mount Ebott and hasn't returned. So Alex went home and had to suffer a beating. Everyday Alex was determined that Frisk would come home that he would be okay, but as the time grew he lost determination that he would return. So Alex went to Mount Ebott having determination that he was still alive just stuck down there. He wanted to go down and help, but he was too afraid to. Not knowing his father and two older brothers had followed him though he was pushed down. "Go rot down there where you belong" his father yelled as Alex panicked and ultimately hearing those words his soul cracked a bit. He fell and hit the ground hard his HP going down to 1/20 and his soul cracked more. Flowey found him but when he saw his HP was so low and his soul had cracked worse he went to Toriel and told her. She quickly ran over and scooped him up bringing him to Alphys. His soul was able to be fixed and ultimately he was saved as he now lives in the ruins with Toriel being cared for and appreciated. He was finally happy having a mother again that loved him. He was happy to see Frisk again as well but his soul remained white like a monster but upright like a human as he was part monster. In the end he stayed with Toriel as Frisk continued their journey. Alex and Toriel are the ones to greet and fallen humans now if there is any next. Occasionally Alex would leave to ruins and explore as he became great friends with Sans and Papyrus as he was happy to have a new family.


	2. Jasper Bio

Name: Jasper

Age: 17

Height: 5"3'

Weight: 135lb

Species: ghost in a robot body

Looks: upper back length bright red hair, semi-bright orange eyes, robotic plate look on left side of face, covers left side of face with long bangs, black headphones, lavender sweater, dark blue shirt, black pants, pink boots, and soul holder under shirt.

Personality: shy, nice, happy, semi-friendly because of shyness, and sometimes hyper but not usually.

Likes: drawing, singing, dancing, being by himself sometimes, quiet areas, time to himself, being helpful, animals, making friends, helping , following Mettaton around, cheering people up, watching anime, and reading sometimes.

Dislikes: loud noises, crowded places, no areas to relax, too much stuff to do, not being able to listen to music sometimes, being away from Mettaton or for too long, mean people, people arguing, people touching his soul container, having to recharge, people talking about since he knew him before the accident since he is a ghost so he's been around for a while, and writing.

Extras: left side of face is covered since he doesn't like to show the robotic plates much, has robotic plates on his arms, thighs and stomach, his soul container stuff is bright orange, he tries his best to help others in any way he can, likes to hang around 's lab, and occasionally leaves his robot body to relax in his ghost form.


End file.
